Talk:Timeline
Overhaul I did a major overhaul on the page to make it a timeline, rather than a summation of events of the three movies. Selene's age was changed from 1200's to 1400's because the second book states twice that she is 600 years old in 2003. There are multiple explanations for the discrepancy between William's capture and Selene's age, such as the possibility that William had originally had another prison, or that the tower was hundreds of years in the making, as it was not uncommon for entire generations to work on the same building back then. Either way, a canon source puts her at 600 years at the time of Underworld and Underworld: Evolution. I also changed the time of the events of RotL, as the novelization states that it occurs in the 1400's. AlessaGillespie 07:47, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Lucian's "Fall" The timeline puts Lucian's "fall" in the 13th century (the 1200s), but Selene states that "nearly six centuries have passed" since Lucian was "killed," thus placing the date in the 15th century (1400s). I suppose some confussion can be caused by Selene's "600 year quest" to avenge her family. This can be explained by either A) Lucian didn't escape until the early 1400s (incongruent with Williams capture and Selenes turning, Viktor being awake waking in the 2000s puts Viktor awake in the 1200s, but not the 1400s at the time and the noteriety of Lucian's rule) or B) that Selene wasn't allowed to be a death dealer until after Lucians fall (plausible given her status as Viktors de facto adopted daughter and what happened between Sonja and Lucian, his fears of Lucian and Selenes "knowledge" of William's Prison). It makes more sense that Lucian escaped sometime in the 1200s (probably around the 1230s) and he was "slain" by Kraven in 1409 (giving him almost 200 years of rule). At the least, Lucian's Fall needs to be moved into the 15th century (1400s). The events of RotL likely needs to remain in the 13th century (1200s) as there is more to suggest it happened during that time, than there is to suggest it didn't. This is going strictly by the movies, which have more bearing on Canon than Cox's novels. 21:32, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure that the novelization of RotL directly states that the movie takes place in the 1400s. Since there's nothing in any of the movies directly contradicting that, it should be the official date. The first two movies take place in 2003 and Selene states it had been 'nearly six centuries' since Lucian's fall, so that sounds about right. Tanis says that Selene's family was killed 'the winter of Lucian's escape', so the events of RotL, Selene's turning, and Lucian's fall all take place in the same century, and all evidence says it's the 1400s. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 23:46, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Streamlining I think the timeline needs to be streamlined to avoid things other than deaths or births that would typically fall under Events of movie. For example, events of RotL should encompass Sonja's pregnancy and Lucian's escape. The only parts that should stand out are when Sonja and Lucian are born, when Sonja dies, when Raze is turned, and when the council dies. In particular, almost all of the events listed under 21st century should fall entirely under Events of Underworld and Events of UWE. What does everyone else think? [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 00:55, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :I think streamlining is not a bad idea but not to that extent since the point of wanting to read a timeline is often to get a better understanding of a sequence of certain events. And is the dates 1383 and 1409 given in the books? I'm not against them now that I see they are supported by the films. I wish I'd noticed this talk page earlier. Matt shade 09:40, June 3, 2010 (UTC) : And I never saw the point of the Events of lines except as links to their articles but I left them in to not step on anyone's toes. Matt shade 11:14, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::1402 was the date given in the first book for the events of RotL, with the second and third not giving an exact date, but making it clear it was in the early 1400s. Since there's nothing in the movies or other canon materials (that I've found yet) suggesting this date is wrong, I think it's okay for use, since the books count as canon unless they contradict the films (seeing as Greg wrote them based off of the script and input from the writers, but didn't always have everything told exactly to him). The UWE novel says Selene was 19 when she turned, so that means her birthdate must be 1383. I think the Events lines helps to reduce clutter on the article. I'll change it to give you an idea of what I think, but feel free to change back anything that doesn't work. I'm not sure how else to give a good example. :P [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 15:07, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, I edited it, so see what you think. What I'm essentially aiming for is to keep the timeline from becoming a straight rehash of the movies' events. I put Kraven's birth in the 1300s because it stands to reason that, if the entire coven except Viktor, Amelia, Tanis, and Marcus was killed, then Kraven was born in the 1300s and made a Vampire in 1402 sometime between the destruction of the castle and Selene's turning. I"m not sure where the 1409 date comes from, I'll keep looking through the books. So long as it comes from the novelizations and not Blood Enemy, it should be fine and fits with the timeline. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 15:26, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't think it's a good idea to assume Kraven was turned in 1402 since the vampires could easily have had smaller settlements around the country or just Death Dealers out on patrol or acting as bodyguards to traveling vampires. Matt shade 16:24, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::You're right about that, it is possible. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 16:31, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Also, most of the birth dates are not really relevant to events (like Erika's) and Marcus' lifetime may change, even after Curran's statement. Matt shade 16:36, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Also are we sure we want the bitten by bat & wolf (other than a quote) bit since even Singe admits those exact words may be just a legend? Matt shade 16:42, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::I t hink the birth and death dates of all named characters is important, since each contributes to the story in their own way. While they may change Marcus' age in future installments, I think the actor's words fit as canon until another canon source disproves them. As for the bat and wolf thing, the legend is repeated in the opening text crawl of UWE. I can't imagine why they would put it into two movies if they didn't want it to be accepted as true. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 16:51, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm not so sure, "Erika is born" seems to me about as relevant as "Michael grabs Adam Lockwood's arm" and even more superfluous since I don't think anybody thinks Erika lived for centuries before being turned. :D ::::::Excellent point but Selene is a bit of an unreliable narrator even from the start, remember "most feared and ruthless leader ever to rule the lycan clan, had finally been killed"? :D Matt shade 17:26, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::All of the characters have some kind of following (particularly Erika and Amelia), so I don't see a problem with adding their birth and death dates to the line, particularly if the date is only revealed in the books. According to the books, Erika was turned in 1976 (the books say she has not aged in 27 years). I agree about Selene being unreliable, but the part about the bat and wolf isn't part of Selene's speech. It's in the text crawl before the flashback. The same one where they misspelled Marcus' name :P [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 23:42, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I meant Erika's birth is non-relevant unless we had an exact year, her being turned I have no problem with (same goes for Viktor and Amelia) but I'll leave it. Another excellent point about the crawl, this is why I come here, to get my facts straight. Matt shade 08:59, June 4, 2010 (UTC) 6th Century I removed the edits about the Elders and William being 6th Century since I feel that while it follows Viktor's dialogue and the first movie website it conflicts with the rest of the events in the movies.Matt shade 17:22, September 27, 2010 (UTC) 14 Centuries??? An anonymous Wikia contributor changed the Timeline back to the Elders having leapfrogged for fourteen centuries. Now I freely admit that one line of Viktor's dialogue to Selene in the first movie and Viktor's stated age on that movie's website (put up at its release) supports this but does it make sense to anyone that Lucian endured nearly 800 years as a slave before rebelling? And the whole what to do about Marcus' rambunctuous twin brother? Was he trapped after a cave-in for 600 years, dig himself out, get captured, sat on by the Elders for 200 years before put in his cell? (No wonder he's insane!) Also in the third movie Viktor says he has increased their fortunes tenfold "since Marcus and Amelia took to their sleep", why would he mention both of them if they've been doing it one at a time for 700 years? EDIT: No wait, that part I can understand, they were all up in 1202, silly me.Matt shade 14:04, February 16, 2011 (UTC) RotL Script Since there have been so many questions about the timeline, I went ahead and ordered the script for RotL. It states specifically that the main events of the film occur 184 years after Lucian's birth, and says that Lucian and Sonja are 3 years apart (with Sonja being the younger). That means both Lucian and Sonja were born in the 1200's, and Sonja is 181 during RotL, and Lucian 184. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 03:56, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :ETA, the 184 year mark is after scenes involving an 11-year-old Lucian and 8-year-old Sonja, so I changed pages to reflect that. Given that Selene is born around 1383, that makes Lucian's dob around 1207 and Sonja's in 1210. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 19:25, December 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Excellent. I guess that finally puts a real nail in on Selene's dad creating the pendant. Belated Merry Christmas, by the way. Matt shade 00:57, December 26, 2011 (UTC) This is loosely related, but on the deviantART website, we have an Underworld fan club/RPG. To keep the RPG making any sort of sense, we created a very detailed timeline a couple years ago. It's base strictly off the movies and special features from the DVD/BlueRay discs. We do NOT use the novels as they are not technically cannon. As there are major continuity errors in the movies, we came up with the most logical timeline that we could. It isn't perfect, but it makes more sense than the timeline set up here. Underworld Timeline Vampyrwolf (talk) 19:42, October 28, 2012 (UTC) I don't know how this works, but I would like to point out, that Hungary didn't exist until the 10th century. The 5th century would still be either the time of ancient rome or at least close to it. 18:10, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Also the name Helena is not hungarian (it is greek). The first recorded time was in the first half of the 12th century it was used as Jelena (wife of ''Vak Béla). And while it is possible that the name was used before the Corvinus line can't be more then a 1100-1200 years old. 18:21, March 12, 2017 (UTC)